Pink Hair and Toilet Paper: A GA Halloween
by sparklepop777
Summary: So there was no Halloween episode, but if there was one this season, how would the characters go about celebrating it? Costume contest! OneShot. Beginning of the holiday fics I'm going to be spitting out this month and the next. Enjoy!


A/N: Okay, starting off the holiday lineup from me with a little one-shot. Yeah, I know this is late, but I was up late tonight and this idea has been floating around since forever. Just a little bit of fan-happy to battle all the angst that's been going on. It's set toward the beginning-middle of S3. Enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own GA, but if I did, this is how they'd dress up for Halloween. :D Oh, and the voiceover at the end was all me. A little random, but I put it there anyway haha.

* * *

Tuesday mornings were not popular at Seattle Grace. It was the day after Monday, and no closer to the weekend. The past events at the hospital had weighed down on everyone, causing something like a dark cloud to hang over the hospital…and that was so not talking about the rain.

Which was why a week earlier, everyone had stared at the bulletin board and the evil little orange piece of paper in the middle.

Halloween Party!!!

Tuesday, October 31, 10:00 P.M.

Costume Contest, Food, and Prizes!!!

All are invited, attendance is required.

Once they'd gotten over the fact that this was in fact one of the Chief's more stupid ideas, and a pathetic attempt for a little (fake) cheering up, they'd seen the bottom line (which made absolutely no sense) and realized that there was no way in getting out of this.

Then they'd seen the "Costume Contest" portion, and their surgical side took over. No one was turning down a contest of any kind, and suddenly, Tuesday had gotten a heck of a lot better.

* * *

"You ready?" Christina asked Meredith. They were both hiding in the bathroom, having changed into their costumes at work.

Meredith's head was still in the sink. "Yeah, I think it's dry. We should walk out soon before someone comes in here and sees us."

"Flashback from my teenage years…this brings back such bad memories," said Christina, looking at herself in the mirror.

Meredith didn't answer. She was rinsing her hair in the sink. Steams of pink water flowed down the sides, and Christina helped it stay in the sink. The last thing they needed was to deface hospital property.

Halloween was neutral territory for them, as far as they were concerned. It was both happy because of the candy, but also a time for some good, old-fashioned dark and twisty-ness. So the girls had decided to dress up as their teenage selves for the party. Christina was clad in a black shirt and pants, with enough black makeup on her face to the point where you didn't really know what it looked like. Meredith had dug her old purple Henley, neon-green tights, and black leather skirt out of her closet, and put them on, astonished that they still fit. Her hair was now a shocking shade of hot pink.

They cautiously opened the door and hurried on to the party.

They were greeted by Izzie, who had dressed up as a candy striper, complete with a rather large lollipop. Her hair had been curled into ringlets, and her dress was pink, and provocatively short.

"Hi guys! Isn't this great? Oh my God, Meredith! What did you do to your hair!!!"

Meredith and Christina just stared at her.

"I hate her," Christina said. "She's not only wearing something completely happy-people, but she's managed to look completely hot in it too."

Izzie laughed. "This was from my modeling days," she said, smoothing the skirt.

Meredith and Christina shared a look, saying "well, at least she's happy" and nodded. Christina even forced a painful smile.

"We're our teenage selves," Meredith said.

"That explains it," Izzie giggled, then gasped. "Whoa!" She pointed at the door, which Addison and Mark had just entered through.

Mark was wearing a toga with a crown of what looked like leaves on his head. Addison was wearing a red dress, red heels, red gloves, and red horns on her head. She was obviously playing up her Satan reputation.

"A Greek god," muttered Christina.

"So fitting," said Izzie.

"Addison's wears that every year," came a voice from behind them. All three girls turned around and jumped. It was Derek, they realized, after they'd gotten over the fangs and the black eyes. He was a vampire. "She wore the same thing every year in New York. She always won," he said, half-bitterly, half amused. Then he did a double-take on Meredith. "Meredith, is that you?"

"Yeah…long story. I'll tell you later."

"Christina, what are you?"

"I'm seventeen."

"So would NOT want to walk up to you alone at night."

"I beg to differ," smiled Burke, coming over in a random skeleton costume.

"Nice," said Derek. "You're going for brownie points AND the prize."

"You know me well."

"Meredith? Oh my…WHAT did you do to your hair?" Callie walked up wearing a Renaissance dress, which naturally showed off her cleavage, where she'd stuck a cork. "It's German," she explained, seeing all four of them gaping. _Riiiiiiiight._

"Boo!" screamed someone. Everyone jumped and turned around to see Alex, who had dressed up in all black with a hideous mask. "Hi, Alex," Christina said with no emotion.

"Aw, how'd you know it was me?"

"Because it was either you or…that," answered Christina. George had just entered the room dressed as Elvis, hair and all.

"Shut up," he snapped as he came over. "It's my old costume. I couldn't buy a new one."

"I'm still in shock over the idea that you had that costume in the first place," teased Meredith.

"Hey!" greeted Addison and Mark, walking over to the rather large group.

"Excuse me," snapped Bailey, pushing through the group. "You're blocking my way." She was wearing a Frankenstein's bride costume with makeup to match. Everyone just gaped.

"Shut up," she said. "You don't get to look at me like that. You should see yourselves in a mirror right now. Shameful…" she muttered, looking at Addison and Izzie. "Grey, that had better come out by Monday."

"Have you seen the Chief?" Mark asked. "I want to know what he wore."

"No, you don't," said Bailey, suddenly struggling hard to keep a straight face.

The Chief had dressed up as a banana, and was heading to the makeshift stage in the center of the room.

There was a sudden rush for digital cameras. "This is so going on the web," said Derek.

"Okay, people!" he announced amidst much sniggering. "Thank you all for coming. Before the party starts, I'm going to announce the winners of the costume contest. Since there were so many great costumes, we've decided that you are all winners and that you all deserve a prize…which will be announced later. Have fun!"

"Seriously? My hair is pink! And it's not coming out by Monday!" Meredith pouted.

"I am going to walk away and pretend I didn't hear that," said Bailey. "In the meantime, figure out how your hair is going to be brown by Monday. No exceptions."

Alex shrugged. "Whatever. This party's super-lame. I say we break."

"We're not allowed to leave," said George.

"You...you aren't allowed to talk," said Christina. "The fact that you think anyone is going to take you seriously in that costume is beyond me."

"I'm going to check out the buffet table," said Burke, excusing himself.

"I'm bored," whined Alex.

"I'm pissed," said Meredith. "My hair is pink. Hot freaking PINK and we're not doing anything here tonight."

"I can think of one thing we can do," suggested Mark.

All the girls (and Derek) shot him a dirty look.

"Well, not THAT. What do you think I am?"

"Player," muttered Christina.

"Sexual harassment waiting to happen," said Izzie.

"Man-whore," coughed Derek.

"OKAY. AS I WAS SAYING, there's a little something I used to do on Halloween when I was younger. Candy's for babies. My friends and I egged and TP'ed houses."

Meredith looked at Derek. "No comment," he said, grinning in spite of himself. Addison also looked like she was holding back laughter.

"I say we TP the Chief's house," suggested Alex.

The interns' eyes were now on their superiors.

"I won't tell," said Mark. "Since when am I a saint?"

"Tonight never happened," said Callie.

"We're all at home, sleeping," said Derek.

"We don't have toilet paper," said George matter-of-factly.

"I thought I told you not to talk."

"Shut up."

"I would if you would do it first."

"HEY." Everyone turned to look at Addison. "Satan's always prepared," she said, pulling out rolls of toilet paper from her purse. How she was able to get them to fit, they'd probably never know. "Let's go."

* * *

**Mini-Meredith V/O: **Halloween. The one night you can be something you're not and it's considered a good thing. That's the point. You get away from your problems and enter a world filled with darkness and candy, where you have the reassurance that the real world isn't as bad. It's not just for kids. It's never been. And if you really want to look at it, adults are big kids. They have cars, money, and freedom to do whatever they want. Isn't that what we've been killing each other over for years? Freedom? So I say, celebrate Halloween. Take all the freedom you can get. A little bit of happiness never hurt anyone, did it? 


End file.
